


He's cuter in my jersey

by livin_la_vida_yaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_la_vida_yaoi/pseuds/livin_la_vida_yaoi
Summary: Akaashi wants to have sex while wearing Bokuto's jersey.





	He's cuter in my jersey

Akaashi watched, bored, as he continued to set the ball for Bokuto, two hours after practice had concluded, “Akaashi!! Did you see that one!?”

The setter nodded his head and grunted in acknowledgement of the older’s spike.

“Akaaaashiii! Are you that bored? Pay attention to me!” Bokuto pouted and threw his arms in the air. Honestly, Akaashi was never bored watching the ace, but he wasn’t going to admit that.

“I am paying attention, Bokuto-san, that was a good spike,” he said simply as he went to pick up another volleyball. He turned back around to find Bokuto only a few inches from his face.

“Akaashi! Are you sure you’re okay? You look tired,” he looked into Akaashi eyes with concern, eyebrows furrowed.

The younger took a step back from him, “I-I’m fine, Bokuto-san. We’ve been going at it for two hours now, you know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bokuto questioned as he stepped forward again, closer this time.

Akaashi sighed at Bokuto’s lack of understanding for personal space, “I’m tired,” he replied, shoving the volleyball he was holding into Bokuto’s chest, “Shouldn’t we take a break?”

The older grunted as he was hit with the volleyball, taking it from Akaashi’s hands, “But I can keep going!” He yelled. He tossed the volleyball back to where Akaashi had picked it up. Then, he stepped closer to the younger, “We have to practice more!”

“Please stop screaming in my face. And standing so close,” Akaashi rolled his eyes, placing his hands on Bokuto’s chest to keep a distance between them.

Despite this, Bokuto continued to press forward, Akaashi moving backward each time. They kept bickering about practicing until Akaashi’s back hit the wall. He grimaced at the unexpected collision.

“Agh! Are you okay?” Bokuto asked worriedly, but that didn’t stop him from placing both of his hands on either side of the setter’s shoulder’s effectively trapping him against the wall. Akaashi shivered when he felt Bokuto’s chest flex at the movement, but he likes to think he could hide this weakness very well.

Apparently, he couldn’t.

Bokuto rolled his body slightly, staring right into Akaashi’s eyes as he did so, “Akaashiii,” he drawled, “You sure you don’t want to stay with me longer?”

Akaashi gulped and turned his head, immediately taking his hands off the other’s chest, “I told you, I’m tired.”

“We haven’t done it in a while,” Bokuto suddenly pouted and deflated a bit, “And we’re here... together... alone... so....”

“Bokuto-san!”

Bokuto groaned loudly and hung his head low, “You’ve been so quiet lately! Don’t you love me anymore??”

“Of course I do—“

“Then what is it?!”

Akaashi fidgeted between his boyfriend’s arms, “Ah, well, I suppose there has been something I’ve been... thinking about... that I’d like to do.”

“Oh! Tell me!” Bokuto said excitedly and picked his head back up, a grin on his face.

“I want to... uh... I-I don’t want to say,” Akaashi crossed his arms, ear reddening slightly.

Bokuto grabbed onto the younger’s shoulders, “Please please please, Akaashiii! Why can’t you tell me?” He whined.

“It’s embarrassing to say out loud.”

“I won’t judge you! You know I’d do anything you want!”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes as he looked at Bokuto, still hesitant, “You promise you won’t laugh at me or anything?”

“I promise! I promise!” The older grinned, anxious to hear his boyfriend’s request.

Akaashi cleared his throat and looked at the wall behind Bokuto, “I want you to... uh, I want you to fuck me in your jersey,” he said quickly, managing to keep a straight face, despite his pink cheeks.

Bokuto gave him a blank stare, which only upset Akaashi, so the older quickly shook his head to reassure him, “That’s totally cool! But, do you mean that I’d be wearing my jersey or you’d be wearing my jersey...?”

The setter rolled his eyes, “I-I want to wear your jersey.”

Bokuto’s face immediately reddened from his ears to his neck, “O-Oh. That’s pretty hot,” he said with a goofy grin, “Wanna... go to the locker room?”

Akaashi smirked and nodded his head, taking the older’s hand as they headed to Fukurodani’s locker room. In the locker room, the couple sat back-to-back as they disrobed. There was a nervous silence as they sat on the bench, shirtless, moving to remove their shorts and underwear. Akaashi heard Bokuto rummaging through his bag, so he turned around and saw the older holding out his jersey. The second year blushed as he took the shirt from Bokuto’s hands, carefully bringing it over his head.

Bokuto smiled wide, “You’re so damn pretty,” he laughed.

“Thank you,” Akaashi replied simply as he straightened the shirt. He heard Bokuto looking through his bag again and looked to see him pulling lube and condoms out of his bag, “You have those in your bag?”

The older nodded, “Of course! It’s good to be prepared!”

“...Is this why you asked me to practice so late with you?”

“Maybe.”

Bokuto laughed again and stood up, causing Akaashi to gulp at the sight of his boyfriend’s muscled, naked body. Bokuto did the same when Akaashi stood.

“Gah!” Bokuto screeched.

“W-What?” Akaashi questioned, narrowing his eyes at his lover and pulling the shirt down.

“You are so cute!”

Yet again, Akaashi rolled his eyes, though he carefully stepped over the bench to get to his boyfriend, “Bokuto,” he smiled as he leaned against him, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck.

Bokuto couldn’t contain himself as he grabbed Akaashi’s waist, pressing his lips against the younger’s in a deep, loving kiss. Akaashi shuddered in anticipation when he felt the condom and bottle of lube that Bokuto held in his hand. The ace pulled away, only to peck him on the lips a couple more time before hugging his boyfriend tight, “I love you, Keiji!” He practically screamed.

“I love you, too, but stop being so loud,” Akaashi responded while running a hand up and down Bokuto’s back.

Bokuto smirked suddenly as he moved back to look at the setter, “That’s what I’ll be telling you in a few minutes.” He said with a wink.

Akaashi averted his gaze, but couldn’t deny that that comment had gone straight to his dick, “Ah, I know you love it when I’m loud for you,” he smirked right back.

This only caused the older to gasp and squeeze Akaashi’s waist, “So dirty, Keiji!”

Akaashi ignored that statement, and instead pressed his crotch against the ace, “Fuck me, Bokuto.”

“Koutarou,” Bokuto replied, or more like commanded, as his eyes became dark with lust. He took the condom he’d been holding and put it in Akaashi’s hand, which was still on his back.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi repeated, his breath warm against his boyfriend’s cheek. He marveled at the older’s ability to go from his loud and dorky normal self to the person standing before him now: his sexy lover who just oozed with dominance.

Bokuto uncapped the bottle, pouring out a generous amount and slathering it onto his fingers. With only the lightest of touches, he lifted up his jersey where it covered Akaashi’s ass and poked at his entrance, “Does this turn you on, Keiji? Wearing my jersey while I touch you like this?”

Akaashi bit his lip and groaned quietly, arching his back as if to tell Bokuto to just hurry up already, “Yes, fuck– I love it,” he gasped out.

With that response, Bokuto slid one finger inside, thrusting so slowly, knowing how much it drove Akaashi crazy, “Please Koutarou, I—“

The ace cut him off, “Tell me how you feel. Do you like getting stretched out with my jersey on?”

Akaashi groaned, clawing weakly at Bokuto’s back, “It feels, hn, so good. I love we-wearing your jersey, ahh, Koutarou!”

“Why?” Bokuto prompted, rewarding the setter with another finger, but keeping his slow pace as he stretched him out.

Akaashi merely let out a deep breath, relaxing around Bokuto fingers. He groaned, this time in annoyance, when the older stopped, “Answer me please, Keiji,” it sounded just as demanding even with the please.

Without much reluctance, Akaashi swallowed his pride, “I like the feeling of having you all over me, every part of you, ahh, fuck—!” Bokuto has shoved in a third finger, moving again, stretching him out, faster, but Akaashi couldn’t risk any more stopping, so he continued, “Hngh, it’s big, I can, ah, feel the o-outline of your chest and y-your arms, and fuck! Right there!” He yelled out when Bokuto curled his fingers.

Bokuto leaned towards his lover, smirk on his lips as he pressed them to the shell of Akaashi’s ear, “Stop being so loud, Keiji,” he whispered and Jesus, Akaashi could’ve come from just that but instead he moaned and rutted against the ace’s hip, his erection prominent.

He moved quickly, moving his hands from Bokuto’s back and to his front, taking the condom and tugging it onto his boyfriend’s cock. When finished, he calmed down and slowly looked up at Bokuto’s face, then smiling lazily, eyes narrow, tongue running across his lip in the way he knew made the ace weak.

It worked, as Bokuto hastily removed his fingers and smashed their lips together, much more hungry and needy than the last kiss. He squeezed Akaashi’s thighs before hoisting him up, the younger jumping a bit so he could comfortably wrap his legs around Bokuto’s waist. The older then pushed him against the wall, leaning down, kissing and sucking on Akaashi’s neck. He knew the younger might be annoyed later when his shirt didn’t cover up the marks, but all Bokuto could think about now was how utterly debauched and sexy the younger would look with hickeys littering his skin. Akaashi didn’t protest, he just tilted his head and whined.

Even so, Akaashi grew impatient, “Hurry up,” he groaned, lifting up the jersey to show off his chest, “Koutarou,” he growled, his eyes lidded as his hand grazed and pinched his nipple, intentionally letting out a loud moan. He knew how to get under Bokuto’s skin, and using his first name while touching himself was, of course, very high up on the list.

Bokuto’s fingers dug into Akaashi’s thighs and he cursed, but adjusted himself so he was in line with the setter’s entrance. Then, he looked up into Akaashi’s eyes as if asking for permission. It looked timid, but the younger knew that his boyfriend was just too concerned with hurting him to not make sure. Even so, Akaashi smirked, reaching over to trail his thumb over Bokuto’s bottom lip.

“Koutarou, fuck me with your big cock,” he breathed out.

With that, Bokuto hurriedly thrust into Akaashi, who arched his back and sighed at the sudden fullness. The older didn’t give him the time adjust, though, as he started at a steady pace, thrusting in and out of the younger, burying his head in his shoulder as he did so, “Keiji~,” he moaned as Akaashi rolled his hips in time with each thrust.

“Fuck, Koutarou! You’re so good, ah! For me!” Akaashi said in between moans, appealing to the other’s minor (major) praise kink.

Bokuto responded splendidly, letting go of one of Akaashi’s legs to drill into him at angle, fucking him deeper, causing the setter to scream in pleasure as he threw his head back, nails now clawing deep into the ace’s back, “S-So f-fuull! Koutaro, ah, ahn, you’re so goooood—“ the younger whimpered at Bokuto’s hard, erratic pace, “So good for me!” He managed to yell out.

Akaashi bit his lip, eyes squeezing shut as Bokuto hit  _that_ place over and over until the younger felt like crying from the pleasure. Bokuto may not be the best when it came to technique, Akaashi knew that, but he knew how to go hard. He knew just the right places that made Akaashi scream his name. When the ace slowed his thrusts, his hips smacking loud against his boyfriends's ass, Akaashi knew he close. Bokuto let out a throaty groan as Akaashi clenched tightly on him, as if sucking him in. Using the leg still around the captain's waist, Akaashi pulled him closer until their chest touched, the younger wrapping his arms tightly around Bokuto's neck.

“Keiji! I love you!!” Bokuto yelled out, grabbing Akaashi’s hips and holding them firmly against his as he came. The younger ground his hips down and tightened around his lover as he reached his climax.

The couple stood, panting, sweat dripping down as they leaned against one another. Bokuto has a weak grip on Akaashi’s waist, his lips pressed lazily against the other’s cheek. Akaashi still had one leg draped over Bokuto’s waist and one arm wrapped loosely around the older’s neck.

“I love you, too,” he finally responded when he had the energy to move, Bokuto taking the moment to pull out of him, “But, sorry, I came on your jersey.”

Bokuto laughed, “I can just wash it later,” he grinned, “Let’s go shower.”

Akaashi nodded and allowed the other to lift him up to carry him to the showers, stripping off the jersey as he did so.

“You should wear my clothes more often,” Bokuto joked.

“I’d love to,” Akaashi replied simply.

Bokuto enveloped the younger into a tight hug, “Gah! I’ve got the cutest boyfriend in the world!”

“Koutarou, please, calm down,” Akaashi sighed, unable to resist the smile from forming on his face, though.

“You should’ve told me you had a thing for wearing my clothes earlier,” Bokuto said, staring off as if in deep thought of other fantasies involving Akaashi and his clothes.

“Please don’t work yourself up again, I’m tired.”

“Sorry, Keiji,” Bokuto smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Bokuto wore a giddy smile as they finally left the gym to go home, Akaashi wrapped comfortably in the ace’s Fukurodani Volleyball jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my smut isn't great, hope it was somewhat enjoyable


End file.
